Bliss
by Snows Of Yester-Year
Summary: A small collection of smutty Korrasami drables.


**Away**

On every eve of Korra being stolen away again to take care of one diplomatic crisis or another, she and Asami would spend a long and sleepless night tangled together, weaving together their exhausted elation and pleasure; but it wasn't enough, an Korra was gone for all of an hour before she started aching for Asami's hands again.

**Wish**

Asami realized with the slow clarity of a sunrise that she wanted nothing more than to kiss Korra, but it took the feeling of the Avatar's soft lips against her own and her sudden moan to bring the epiphany crashing down on Asami that she wanted to do much, _much _more than just kiss Korra.

**Peace**

Somewhere around the age of thirteen, the White Lotus told Korra all about the lofty philosophical notion of peace, as comprehensible to her as incense smoke that has already faded against a cloudy sky. It all rushed back to her like a dam breaking when she was eighteen and naked in Asami's bed, reclined against the pillows with the love of her life settled against her, bare legs sliding against each other and Korra's feather-light fingertips tracing easy patterns on Asami's sun dappled skin, and she understood what the White Lotus was talking about after all.

**Break**

Korra's nails dug harder into the smooth skin, sharp cries cracking through the air as she ground against Asami, pressing her deeper and growing slicker and winding herself tighter until she finally shattered in Asami's hands.

**Develop**

At first, neither of them expected anything greater from their more amicable relationship than a friend in which they could trust, but the nights spent spilling out secrets like sand poured from a jar and the days woven with plots and adventures and laughter had other plans.

**Missing**

Korra barely had slid her hand from Asami's slick heat before Asami let out a shuddery whimper, clenching around nothing, empty and still wanting, fists taking up great handfuls of the sheets as she begged Korra in a low voice to fill her again.

**Sun**

The pink burn on the bridge of Asami's nose and the tops of her cheeks and the curve of her shoulders was sort of cute, Korra mused, but she knew that it was also incredibly painful, so she kept that to herself as she soothed aloe into Asami's bare skin. Of course, running her hands over her naked flesh wasn't something Korra was very good at stopping, and Asami was eager as ever; Korra just took care to be as gentle as physically possible.

**Dark**

The closet was pitch black, but Asami didn't need light; the map in her head told her where every dip and curve on Korra's body was, and she followed them with practice ease, her breasts and her hips and lower yet, the cries she pulled from Korra lighting up the dim shadows and making her smile.

**Vision**

In that moment, Asami was the most beautiful person Korra had ever seen, her long silky hair covering more of her body than the delicate red lace did; perhaps that was why she was so floored when Asami stopped mid-seduction, gave Korra a hungry once-over, and whispered, "You're so gorgeous."

**Midnight**

Asami fell back against the sheets with a contended sigh, eyes drifting shut, skin damp and glistening with sweat. She needed to sleep, she realized, she needed to be awake and attentive for her company meeting tomorrow, but when Korra's lips ran across her collarbone and over the swell of her breast, she couldn't help but say, "Okay, fine, one more time won't hurt."

**Heat**

Most people saw Asami as a cool person, all level-headed choices and cutting, businesslike efficiency, but she was so, _so_ warm with Korra, her voice and her smile and her hands so soft, and Korra felt unspeakably lucky to be the only one who was allowed to stoke Asami's fire and cradle her and surround herself in her warmth when Asami burned her hottest.

**Tears**

She hated crying, holding as many things in as she could manage and working them off in her dojo or on a racetrack later, but when she was naked and vulnerable and tucked securely in her bed only to hear Korra's soft whisper of "I love you" spoken for the first time against Asami's neck, she was absolutely powerless to stop the tears.

**Pieces**

In their own odd ways, they were both splintered and fractured and cracked, but in different ways, and they both fell together to see what each other could do about these jagged remains. Neither ever admitted how surprised they were at how well each and every part of them fit together; not as though they were made for each other, but as though they had been broken so similarly that their pieces fit together just so.

**Running**

Asami was skeptical; she didn't want to be hurt again, she didn't know if she felt the same, she needed time, she needed clarity, she needed to pull her mind together. Korra just nodded, sun-bright smile in place, and said that she would still be right here whenever Asami came back. She kept her word.

**Knowledge**

Korra possessed lots of unique and useful wisdom; the bending prowess of a thousand lifetimes, the diplomatic skills necessary to mediate worldwide conflict, which spot on Asami's neck made her moan like that, how to train a polar bear dog, and how deep she had to sink into Asami before she could undo her.

**Open**

There was not an emotion that Korra did not allow to be scrawled across her face and limbs, and Asami learned very fast how to read Korra like a book - how to make her laugh, how to cheer her up, how she liked to be kissed, and how to make her climax so hard that she didn't stop shaking for several long minutes.

**Mountain**

There was a long and stupid ballad about two lovers who carved paths through the mountains to be together that Asami loved with a bewildering reverence. Korra was never one for sappy love stories, and she made a crack to Asami how they were lucky they didn't have to carve any paths to each other; but when Korra lay with her later, smooth back pressed against Korra's bare breasts, she decided she would dismantle entire mountain ranges by hand if this was what she got in the end.

**Finish**

Asami bucked and tensed, biting her lip and moaning, back arched, hair tangled, and Korra, fingers sliding along Asami's folds and deep inside her wet center, was so entranced by the sight of her beloved in the throes of pleasure that she almost forgot to pull her the rest of the way to completion. _Almost. _

**Judge**

Asami wanted to know what Korra thought of her new dress. Korra obediently circled her with slow, deliberate steps, eyes performing a methodical roam over her lithe form, before she stepped forward to fold her into her arms and brush her lips delicately against Asami's neck. "Looks good," she said lowly, breathing deep Asami's perfume and making her blush. "Can't wait to see what it looks like on our bedroom floor."

**Eyes**

Bright green, she mused, like...grass? Jewels? Tree leaves held up against the sun? The sappy poetry Korra attempted fell short every time, and she abandoned it completely when the sounds Asami made when they made love sounded like sweeter music than anything else Korra could ever hear.

**Backward**

Frantic kissing after a week of separation left no time for them to watch where they were going, Asami dragging Korra along by a fistful of her shirt. It was inevitable that she would trip, toppling over backwards against the bed and unintentionally pulling her girlfriend with her. Without missing a beat, Korra braced herself over her, smirking down at Asami with a glint in her eye. "Just where I want you," she murmured before leaning down to kiss Asami's smiling mouth again.

**Regret**

They were already on a boat headed for the Southern Water Tribe, leaning on the railing to stare out across the vast ocean, when Asami frowned. "You were right," she said with a sigh, "we should have brought the strap-on."

**Duel**

Asami slammed Korra hard against the practice mat, forcing a loud, hard _oof _from her lungs. With ease, she pinned her, straddling her hips with hands on her wrists and a smirk on her face. "What were you saying about beating me?"

"You've only won three out of five times," Korra snapped, trying and failing to dislodge Asami.

She laughed, breathless from exertion, and leaned down to ghost her lips tauntingly against the sweaty, sensitive skin of Korra's neck. She tasted salt and heard Korra's breath hitch.

"Best four out of seven, then, _sweetie_."

**Freedom**

The list of things Korra loved about Asami was long, but near the top was the way she felt when they lay in bed together after sex, arms draped reassuringly around each other, fingertips still wandering. Every last pretense was stripped away, and it didn't matter who they were or what they were in charge of - they were, for just a few minutes, Korra and Asami and nothing more. Naked of clothing and titles and duties in Asami's arms, Korra felt lighter than air.

**Time**

There weren't enough hours in the night to placate Asami, no amount of time she could spend with Korra that will fill her to satisfaction, and the hours where they were not together seemed to stretch out for forever.

**Chase**

Honest, Korra was only trying to play an innocent game of tag with Asami, something to release the energy pent up in her chest and pass the time. How this ended with Asami half-naked and pressed to the grass underneath Korra's body, hands threading through her lose hair as Korra kissed every exposed inch of skin she could find, was more than a little lost on her.

**Wrong**

Asami was only forthcoming about her emotions to get them off her chest. She didn't think there was any way in the world that Korra would return her feelings. Without missing a beat, Korra pulled her in for a sound kiss and tugged her back towards her room to show Asami how wrong she actually was.

**Stop**

Korra had been skeptical about Asami's proposal ("You're going to... seriously? ...You're serious."), but after Asami had kissed her way down Korra's stomach and flicked her tongue out against the wetness, all doubt melted away from Korra like snow in the hot sun, and she pressed herself closer, begging Asami not to stop.

**Letter**

Korra was beyond thrilled when she found a letter from Asami waiting for her. She was on an extended trip in the Southern Water Tribe visiting with her family and doing some work with the White Lotus, and Asami just couldn't get away from Future Industries. Her mom handed her the letter with a smile, asking if Korra wanted to read it out loud. She started to respond in the affirmative until she skimmed further down, blushed bright, and muttered, "N-no, I don't think that's such a good idea."

**Pray**

Asami knew that it was not terribly uncommon for people to pray to the Avatars of old, even if it had never been something that her family did. But when Korra was with her, gilded in silver moonlight and looking for all the world like a goddess from another era, Asami whispered words of praise and worshipped the Avatar with her mouth and hands, her devotion pure and indestructible. She had no time for dusty old spirits trapped in the pages of history books when she had divinity right in front of her.


End file.
